07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Hausen
Lady Hausen is a minor antagonist in the 07-Ghost manga series. She is the former Lady of the Hausen House, a God House located in the 6th District. Her first name is never mentioned. Lady Hausen is the wife of Xingfa Hausen and the mother of Xing-lu Hausen (otherwise known as Castor), as well as the adoptive mother of Seilan and the Hausen House Servants. Following the Raggs War and the death of her son, she made a deal with a Kor and eventually became a Wars. Her husband, unwilling to lose both a son and a wife, kept the Wars in the house and was feeding it with the souls of those who wanted to go to Seele. Appearance Physical appearance Lady Hausen was a young woman with a slim build. She appears around 153cm (5 foot 7). Her face was almost heart-shaped with a pointy chin and straight hairline, and she had a small, slightly upturned nose, and a small mouth. She had large, light-coloured eyes, with long, dark lashes, and thin eyebrows the same colour as her hair. Her hair was long (down to her lower-back), straight and dark in colour with a side parting, and two shorter bangs at each side of her face. Castor appears to have inherited her facial shape, as well as her eyes. When she became a Wars, all of her eyes (the whites, iris and pupil) became black. Lady Hausen appears to be considerably younger than her husband. Clothing Being the Lady of a noble family, she wears elaborate and formal clothing. She wears a dress loosely resembling a Hanfu style dress; a floor-length dress, with long sleeves wide at the cuff embroidered with a swirling pattern, and a v-neck, frilled collar. She also wears a thick, outer gown over her shoulders with a small back train. She wears earrings resembling Chinese lanterns, and a wedding ring. Personality Lady Hausen was only seen briefly, but as a human and after her soul was purified, she appeared to be kind and gentle, particularly towards her son, whom she lavished attention upon. As a Wars, she was aggressive. Relationships Family Xing-lu Castor's mother was the only one who was allowed to spoil him, and Castor loved her very much. Castor would make dolls in his mother's image so that he could have her all to himself. Selian said he had a mother complex. After the death of her son, Lady Hausen was driven insane with grief and made a deal with a Kor in an effort to find him again. In Kapitel 32 , before going to heaven, her soul is carried by the wind to District 7 and the Barsburg Church where her son, Castor, is blessing someone. The wind brushes by Castor, blowing his hat off, but he recognize his mother's soul, and as the wind moves upwards to heaven, Castor bids his mother farewell. Xingfa Hausen Xingfa's relationship with his wife has not been shown in much detail, but Xingfa appeared to love his wife very much. Xing-lu said that 'Mother belongs to Father'. After his wife's grief induced bargain with a Kor and evolution into a Wars, Xingfa was unwilling to have a Bishop destroy her. He kept her trapped in the house, hid her existence from the public, and resorted to feeding her those who came searching for Seele. He expressed regret on how he couldn't save her. Hausen House Servants They seem to respect her, calling her 'my lady' and 'our lady'. They also warned Seilan not to go against her wishes when she wanted to devour Teito. Others Teito Klein Teito's relationship with Lady Hausen is unknown, but it's hinted that they had a complicated relationship. Lady Hausen had ambush Teito twice . She first attempt to attack Teito in the bathroom after enters his room and sensing the clothes thus thinking her son is also with them but find no sign of Xing-lu. Teito senses the presence and defends himself by knocking his attacker back. Teito later being dragged towards the Wars by the porcelain dolls the lady is controlling. In Kapitel 31 , while Teito distracted, the lady grabs Teito and begins to devour him. Teito holds her face and attempt to reassuring her by telling her that her son is alive and well and still loves her . Hearing this, parts of the Wars's humanity begin to return; the lady begins to cry for her son, apologise for her actions and she begs Teito to save her. Teito uses his Baculus to purify her soul and, as she thanks Teito, her body dissolves into doves and lights, showing that her soul has been set free. Xingfa later appears, where he explains his actions was due to desperation from losing his wife . Abilities and Attributes Following her becoming a Wars, Lady Hausen merged with the dolls in Xing-lu's room, allowing her to control them. History Childhood Little is known about Lady Hausen's past before her marriage, but she is most likely the daughter of a nobleman or aristocrat. Adulthood She later married into the affluent Hausen family with her wedding to Xingfa Hausen. Lady Hausen would later give birth to Xing-lu Hausen. At one point, Seilan was adopted into the family. Raggs War During the Raggs War, each of the Seven Houses of God chose sides, and battles were fought between houses who chose Barsburg, and houses who chose Raggs. The Hausen House sided with Raggs. Castor's death and reincarnation Following Raggs' defeat, to appease the God Houses that fought with Barsburg and to prevent them from destroying entire bloodlines, the Houses that sided with Raggs said that they would kill the Head of their house. Xing-lu, being the heir to the Hausen Family was no exception. Xingfa, was outraged at the idea. He organised a plan to save his son; proposing that the Noel Mermaid Xing-lu had saved long ago, Razette, change her face to look like Xing-lu's- and they decapitate her, and give her head instead. When Castor adamantly refused, Xingfa broke down and held onto his son tightly, begging him not to give himself up. Razette soon appeared, willing to die for Castor, and shapeshifted to look like Castor. Xingfa drew his sword and lunged at her to kill her, but Castor threw himself in the way and the blow impaled him through the chest. Castor was mortally injured, and would later die from his injuries. His head was presented to the Barsburg families, and Xingfa became head of the House once again, a position he has held ever since. Bargain with a Kor After Xing-lu's death Lady Hausen was stricken with grief and became depressed. She locked herself in her son's room and would not leave. A Kor found her, and she bargained with it in return for her son. After having all three wishes granted, the Kor killed her. She became a Wars, and her tainted soul inhabited one of her son's dolls of her. Her husband, Xingfa Hausen was unable to have her destroyed, as he did not want to lose a son and a wife, so he had the Wars trapped in Xing-lu's room. He fed her on those who came to the God House to find the Cursed Tickets. The story told to the authorities and the outside world was that the Lady Hausen 'disappeared' after a bout of grief-induced madness. Appearances Manga synopsis First ambush on Teito Seilan escorts Teito Klein to a room. He (Seilan) finds Xing-lu's clothes, on Xingfa Hausen's request, and puts them in the room- hoping the clothes will lure the Wars into the room. Teito later runs himself a bath to relax. As he bathes, Lady Hausen enters his room after sensing the clothes and thinking her son is also with them. She finds the clothes but no sign of Xing-lu, and then notices Teito in the bathroom, and attempts to attack him while he is distracted. However, Teito senses the presence and defends himself by knocking his attacker back. As Teito pulls away the shower curtain to discover his attacker's identity, he sees that there is nothing there. Lady Hausen escapes, leaving nothing behind but a ransacked room and a small piece of rubble that Burupya notices. Teito collects it as evidence. The trap in Xing-lu's room Since the last attempt on Teito's life failed, on Xingfa Hausen's orders, Seilan leads Teito to Xing-lu's room, under the assumption that Xing-lu's room was significant as the Wars that attacked Teito had been interested in Xing-lu's clothes. Xing-lu's room is where they had been keeping the Wars. Whilst thinking of his former master, Seilan suddenly has a change of heart. Remembering the trap, he demands Teito leave the room. Teito is at first confused, but the servants of the Hausen House let down the protective barrier surrounding the room- allowing the Wars to get out of its enclosure. Sensing food, the Wars appears before Teito and Seilan, and Seilan attempts to save Teito by pushing him out of the way, but he (Seilan) is unable to help Teito further as the Wars separates them and advances on Teito. Teito draws his Baculus, and Seilan is dragged to safety by the other Hausen House Servants. Distracted, Teito is dragged towards the Wars by the porcelain dolls the lady is controlling. With Seilan now safe, the room is again sealed off to prevent the Wars from getting out, but Teito is trapped in the room with it. He fights off the dolls and is confronted with Lady Hausen, who begs for her child to return to her. Sensing the 'food' (Seilan and the other servants) outside the room, parts of the Wars begin to attack the barrier to get at those outside. The servants begin to panic and frantically try to repair it, but the dolls break it, and the Wars gets out. It immediately attacks the nearest servant, but Teito uses his Zaiphon to defend them. With Teito distracted, the lady grabs Teito and begins to devour him. Moved by her love for her child, Teito holds her face and begins to speak for Xing-lu: telling her that her son is alive and well and still loves her. Hearing this, parts of the Wars's humanity begin to return; the lady begins to cry for her son, apologise for her actions and she begs Teito to save her. The Wars begins to melt away, and the lady's soul is exposed. Teito uses his Baculus to purify her soul and, as she thanks Teito, her body dissolves into doves and lights, showing that her soul has been set free. Bidding her son goodbye Before going to heaven, her soul is carried by the wind to District 7 and the Barsburg Church where her son, Castor, is blessing someone. The wind brushes by Castor, blowing his hat off, but he recognizes his mother's soul, and as the wind moves upwards to heaven, Castor bids his mother farewell. Quotes *'Thank you, young man.' (said to Teito when she realises that he has freed her soul) *'I'll tell you one thing about being a mother. I wanted to see that child's happy face.' Trivia * She is one of only two characters who are the mother of a Ghost, the other being Krom's Mother. References Site Navigation Category:Female Category:Minor characters Category:Nameless characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Nobility Category:Human